Episode 3: Welcome to Card Capital!
Welcome to Card Capital! (ようこそ！カードキャピタルへ) is the 3rd episode of Cardfight!! Vanguard: Season 1 in the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. Summary CV-Episode 3b.jpg CV-Episode 3c.jpg CV-Episode 3d.jpg CV-Episode 3e.jpg CV-Episode 3f.jpg CV-Episode 3g.jpg CV-Episode 3h.jpg CV-Episode 3i.jpg CV-Episode 3j.jpg CV-Episode 3k.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-3-1.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-3-2.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-3-3.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-3-4.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-3-5.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-3-6.jpg Aichi's little sister, Emi Sendou, is worried by Aichi's different behavior as of late. After school, Emi sees Aichi with Morikawa and Izaki, who want him to go with them to the Card Capital. However, Emi misinterprets the situation as Aichi hanging with the wrong crowd. Concerned for her brother, she secretly follows the trio to the Card Capital. There, Emi is astounded by all the people in the shop, including Aichi, Morikawa, and Izaki, playing Vanguard. It is then that the card shop's manager, Shin Nitta, appears and introduces Emi to the world of trading card games. Emi and Shin Nitta then observe a cardfight between Aichi and Morikawa. The battle ends with Aichi winning without taking any damage. Watching Aichi play, Emi sees how much her big brother has changed because of Vanguard. And so, she has become supportive of Aichi playing the game. Characters introduced *Emi Sendou *Shizuka Sendou *Shin Nitta Featured Battle: Aichi Sendou vs. Katsumi Morikawa Both players set a unit. Both reveal their units: Katsumi's unit is Lizard Runner, Undeux (Grade 0/No Trigger/6000 POW) and Aichi's unit is Stardust Trumpeter (Grade 0/No Trigger/6000 POW). Turn 1: Aichi Sendou Aichi draws a card. He rides Little Sage, Marron (Grade 1/No Trigger/8000 POW). Aichi ends his turn. Turn 2: Katsumi Morikawa Katsumi draws a card. He rides Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (Grade 1/No Trigger/8000 POW) Katsumi attacks Aichi's Little Sage, Marron with Embodiment of Armor, Bahr. Aichi guards with Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine. Katsumi checks for a Drive Trigger. He gets no trigger. (Embodiment of Armor, Bahr 8000 -> 0 POW). The attack fails. Katsumi ends his turn. Turn 3: Aichi Sendou Aichi draws a card. He rides Blaster Blade (Grade 2/No Trigger/9000 POW). He calls Wingal (Grade 1/No trigger/6000 POW) to his rear-guard. He calls two Knights of Silence, Gallatin (Grade 2/No Trigger/10000 POW). Aichi attacks Katsumi's Embodiment of Armor, Bahr with Knight of Silence, Gallatin. Katsumi checks for a Damage Trigger. He gets no trigger. Katsumi takes 1 damage. Aichi attacks Katsumi's Embodiment of Armor, Bahr with Blaster Blade boosted by Wingal (Blaster Blade 9000 -> 15000 POW) and with Wingal's skill, he adds another 4000 POW to Blaster Blade (Blaster Blade 15000 > 19000 POW). Aichi checks a Drive Trigger. He gets no trigger. Katsumi checks a Damage Trigger. He gets no trigger. Katsumi takes 1 damage. Aichi attacks Katsumi's Embodiment of Armor, Bahr with Knight of Silence, Gallatin. Katsumi checks for a Damage Trigger. He gets no trigger. Katsumi takes 1 damage. Aichi ends his turn. Turn 4: Katsumi Morikawa Katsumi draws a card. He calls Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (Grade 1/No Trigger/8000 POW) to his rear-guard. Katsumi attacks Aichi's Blaster Blade with Embodiment of Armor, Bahr boosted by Embodiment of Armor, Bahr. (Embodiment of Armor, Bahr 8000 -> 16000 POW). Aichi guards with Flogal. Katsumi checks for a Drive Trigger. He gets no trigger. (Embodiment of Armor, Bahr 16000 -> 6000 POW). The attack fails. Katsumi ends his turn. Turn 5: Aichi Sendou Aichi draws a card. Aichi attacks Katsumi's Embodiment of Armor, Bahr with Knight of Silence, Gallatin. Katsumi checks for a Damage Trigger. He gets a Draw Trigger(*). Katsumi takes 1 damage. Aichi attacks Katsumi's Embodiment of Armor, Bahr with Blaster Blade boosted by Wingal (Blaster Blade 9000 -> 15000 POW) and with Wingal's skill, he adds another 4000 POW to Blaster Blade (Blaster Blade 15000 -> 19000 POW).Katsumi guards with Embodiment of Spear, Tahr. (Blaster Blade 19000 -> 9000). Aichi checks a Drive Trigger. He gets a Critical Trigger, adding 5000 POW and +1 Damage to Blaster Blade. (Blaster Blade 9000 -> 14000 POW). Katsumi checks two Damage Trigger''s. He gets no trigger. Katsumi takes 2 damage. Aichi wins. Notes '(*)' * Aichi guarded with Flogal ''after Katsumi's drive check, which is an illegal move. * Apparently Katsumi didn't give the power got by the'' Draw Trigger'' to the Embodiment of Armor, Bahr. Trivia *When Emi enters Card Capital and looks around, there is a blurry poster on the wall that has a picture of Aichi with the "Blaster Blade" Trial deck. *Miyaji Academy is mentioned to be an all rich girl school even though in Season 3, it was actually a co-ed school. Its possible that it was misinterpreted wrong as two students along with Shin said that it was a school for rich girls. Its possible that the school was primarily full of female students than male students or they changed the rules. *This episode introduces Aichi's family. *Although this episode do show Grade 3 from different clans, it was never mentioned which clans they are from nor were introduced until later on in the season. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1